


a king with no crown

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spanking, google translate is my bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: “One, tha–”Ben cuts him off. “Nein, nein, auf Deutsch, Barry.”Barry looks up at him with a pained expression on his face. “My German was shit, Ben, you know that–”“Auf Deutsch,” Ben repeats more forcefully.





	a king with no crown

“He’s so lovely, isn’t he, James?”

James hums in agreement with Ben.

Barry smiles from James’ bare lap as his underwear is slid down. “Thank you, sir.”

“Can I spank him, please, sir?” James asks. “I think he’d look even better with his arse all red. Same colour as his boxers.”

Ben doesn’t directly give a yes or no. “How does ten sound, Barry?”

Ben knows he can take more than that – Ben’s given him more than that as he spanked him until he cried or reluctantly used the flogger at James’ request.

“Ten sounds not bloody enough, Ben!” Barry twists in James’ lap to face Ben, but James holds him down.

“You’ll take what you’re given. Complaining isn’t pretty, you should know that by now. Count off for us, please.” Ben has a small smile on his face that means he’s planning something, but Barry can’t for the life of him figure out what he wants.

“Sorry, sir.” Barry obediently rolls back into James’ lap and faces the floor, feeling James wind up under him.

The first hit lands just where the curve of his arse meets the top of his thigh, and he follows the movement down towards the ground. James’ hands are big enough to leave a searing mark over most of his cheek, and Barry hopes it’s a perfect imprint of his hand, because those marks look the best the morning after.

“One, tha–”

Ben cuts him off. “Nein, nein, auf Deutsch, Barry.”

Barry looks up at him with a pained expression on his face. “My German was shit, Ben, you know that–”

“Auf Deutsch,” Ben repeats more forcefully. “Nochmal beginne.”

Barry rolls his eyes as he realises they planned this, those bastards. “Entschuldigung Sie bitte.”

James almost perfectly lands the next hit where his first one landed.

“Ein, danke schön.”

“Sehr gut,” Ben says approvingly.

He makes it through two, three, four and five just fine, but his voice hitches in the middle of his sentence when he gets to “Sechs, ah, _dankeschön_!”

Ben tuts. “Nein, sprich klar, Barry. Nochmal beginne, bitte.”

Barry groans and starts again from “Ein, danke schön.”

His voice is hoarse and his arse is tingly and raw by the time he _finally_ reaches “Zehn, danke schön!”

“That’s ten, what do you think, James?” Ben asks.

“I think he did well, sir,” James answers obediently, rubbing gently over the reddened skin. “Though I think he’s been trying to get a reward for a while now, he’s been wriggling around in my lap like crazy.”

Ben sighs. “We’ll let you off this time, Barry. Du hast gut gemacht.”

“Danke schön, kann ich bitte kommen? Bitte, sir, ich möchte, Ben!”

Ben thinks for a while, trying to translate a response, until finally he says, “English now, please, Barry.”

“Thank you, sir,” Barry sighs, rocking his hips into James’ thigh. “Please let me come, sir, I’ve been good for you, haven’t I?”

“James?” Ben raises an eyebrow.

James sits Barry up into his lap, careful of his tender arse, and runs a finger up from the base to the tip of Barry’s cock, making him shudder. “If you think he’s been good, sir. I think he’s been very good. Better than I would’ve been if you spanked me, sir.”

“Then I think you should let him come.”

“Thank you, thank you sir,” Barry gasps as James gets a proper grip around him and jerks him off roughly, and Barry can barely catch his breath before James kisses him, hard and open-mouthed.

Barry can’t bring himself to be embarrassed about how quickly he comes – the combination of James’ mouth and slightly-too-dry hand on him and the burn of where he’s been spanked rubbing against James’ crotch is enough to get him off. Ben smiles at him warmly as he comes, and that’s almost a nicer feeling than his orgasm.

“Your German’s not bad, Baz,” Ben says once he’s finished. “You lost me a bit there. Hardly shit at all.”

“Danke schön, sir,” Barry replies cheekily, and gets another swat on his arse from Ben as he stands.

James sits on the edge of the bed demurely, clasping and unclasping his hands over and over. Ben makes a sympathetic noise and runs a hand through his hair gently, rubbing circles into his scalp.

“Oh, Barry, James has done such a good job getting you off, I think you should help finish him off. On your knees, please, dear.”

Barry doesn’t need any further instructions from there to take James’ dick into his mouth and suck. He can’t take it all the way to the base, but neither Ben nor James mind as he runs his tongue around the tip and wraps a hand around whatever he can’t swallow.

Barry looks up through his eyelashes, and sees James shoot a pleading look in Ben’s direction. He can’t see Ben’s response, but James tangles a hand in Barry’s hair and guides his movements, careful not to go deeper than he knows Barry can take.

James comes quietly, always does, but the way he tenses up in his core and thighs as he spills in Barry’s mouth is breathtaking. A soft moan from behind him tells Barry that Ben’s been working himself up until he comes with James, and it shifts to the sound of Ben panting as he touches himself through his orgasm.

Barry somehow manages to lie himself on the bed, face-down, and with his head in the pillows he hears the pop of a cap and cool hands rub colder lotion over him.

“James, can you rub a little higher?”

“How’d you know it was James?” Ben asks, running a hand through Barry’s hair.

“You have really warm hands, Ben. James doesn't. Trust me, I just had those hands all over my arse.”

Ben pats Barry’s face with his warm hands and slides down next to him on one side, and James snuggles up beside him and throws an arm over both of them.

“You were both so good today,” Ben mumbles as he takes off his glasses. “Take care of each other so well.”

“Thank you, Ben,” James and Barry reply, and James presses his face into Barry’s hair as Barry pulls Ben back in close.

“But you’re getting spanked next time,” Barry whispers, and Ben laughs just a little too deviously for James’ liking.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to anyone who actually knows german im just a gay w google translate and if ur a gay w google translate then this fic should be fairly readable lmao (edit: thank you tina for helping me fix my german the absolute legend read through and fixed the grammar ily)
> 
> sorry its so short - this is a relatively old idea ive had sitting around based off something from aeons ago in the sorted discord and ive finally fleshed it out just enough to put up here and now i want nothing more to do with it
> 
> title's from judas by lady gaga, we stan the questionable playlists of our fic authors


End file.
